


Sweet Romance

by Tiger_Princess_19



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Blonde, Blow Jobs, Consensual, Consensual Non-Consent, Drinking, Drunk Sex, F/M, First Time, Gentle Sex, Innocence, Kinky, Kissing, Love, Masturbation, Psychopath, Rough Sex, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 19:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Princess_19/pseuds/Tiger_Princess_19
Summary: "What's in it for me?"Campbell seduces an innocent Elle at a party and teaches her a few things about relationships





	Sweet Romance

Elle took in her reflection the mirror. She had pulled her blonde hair into an unusually high ponytail, completed with a red ribbon to match her outfit. The reflection that stared back at her had a look of innocence, despite her trying very hard to pull together a mature outfit for the party. A red cardigan over a black and white striped long sleeve shirt and a black above the knees skirt. Brave, Elle thought when she put it on but now it looked foolish. After checking the time and realising she was running late she grabbed her red purse and slipped on her matching ballet flats. Elle didn't plan on drinking, she wasn't old enough anyway, so she chose to drive. 

The party was at a big mansion, even for West Ham standards, although Elle wasn't sure who was hosting. Cars were parked down the street, although Elle doubted this many people would be not drinking. Whoever was hosting must be popular. Elle parked 500m from the start of the driveway and got out of her vehicle. She stumbled with adjusting her outfit and dropped her keys in the process  
"Shit!"  
Her hands felt blindly along the ground before she called for extra resources and turned on her phone flashlight. Elle desperately scoured the floor.   
"Do you need a hand?" A voice requested from behind.  
"huh, oww?" Elle lifted her head and bumped it in the process. Her eyes met those of the masculine figure standing behind her. Elle's eyes caught the glimmer of an earring.  
The guy chuckled, "I'm going to take that as a yes," he said as he bent over and picked up the keys from in front of his feet.  
"Here you go, princess."  
"ah, um... Thanks... Knight in shining armour." The guy helped Elle to her feet.  
"I am going to walk you up to the party and keep you away from any danger. I will always protect you."

Elle was confused by his abrupt confrontational proclamation but she went with him anyway. When she regained her ability to speak she enquired more about him.   
"What is your name... knight?" she decided to play along with what she deemed flirting. Her relationships with guys had never gone past a peck on the lips because of her overbearing mother.  
"I am Sir Campbell Elliot, at your service, princess Elle."  
"How do you know me?"  
"seen you 'round school." His lie seemed smooth but Elle's senses picked up there was more to his answer although she couldn't tell what as she felt she had never met Campbell in her life.  
"Well, here we are," Campbell concluded as they approached the door, "Parting with you here would be rude so I am going bring you in and get you a drink."

Elle stood awkwardly alone in the hallway. The music that had been pulsing in the background throughout the walk was now overwhelmingly defining. The music was coming from the direction Cambell walked in, so, despite her ears protests, she followed him towards the direction of the sound. The house was full of people in varying amounts of clothing. Girls had bralettes and crop jumpers, while guys had their shirts open revealing hairy chests, and their pants slung low to expose their boxers. Campbell was the most reasonably dressed guy Elle had seen at the party so he stood out when she spotted him.

Campbell had two red cups filled with a mysterious alcoholic substance in his hands but that didn't stop his already drunk friends from slinging their arms over his shoulders and roughly patting his back in greeting. Elle approached him carefully, worried he had already forgotten her in the presence of his friends. He immediately stopped messing around with his mates and stares at her. She meets him at the bar. Campbell smiles down at her, he is taller by several inches and has an intimidating presence.   
"Ah, thanks..." She stammers, speaking louder than her normal volume so he can hear her over the music. He doesn't have time to respond before another guy approaches.  
"Nice party bro. Your place is always pumping." He laughs and envelopes Campbell in a drunken hug.  
Elle is confused and goes to ask a question but she is interrupted by Campbell's words that he yells over the noise.  
'Come with me. You don't look comfortable." Elle just obeys, carrying her drink and following behind him through the twisting corridors

Campbell's path leads away from the partying and music and to a different section of the house.   
"ahh, here we go," Campbell puts a key that he pulled out of nowhere into the lock into the door and it swings open, "ta-da."  
The room was little and served as some sort of miscellaneous room. There was a sofa, two recliners, a table, a coffee table, a few bookshelves hold books, boxes and a couple of odds and ends, and more lamps than Elle was able to count.  
"I think this is some sort of furniture storage room," he kicked a cardboard box on the floor, "Not sure, to be honest."  
"why was the door locked?" asks Elle  
"Oh I lock all the rooms I don't want people going into. A few select people have keys to spare rooms and keys to others can be requested for spur of the moment sexual activities," He turned and smiled, "well make yourself at home, take a sip of your drink, I brought you here so you would be more comfortable.  
Elle sat down on the sofa and brought her cup to her lips. The beverage was strong but she continued to drink just to be polite. It burned her throat and she coughed.   
"Elle, if you don't like it you don't have to drink it," Campbell said worryingly as he joined her on the chair. The couch was more of a love seat but Campbell left plenty of room between them.

He stared at her for a long while  
"Have you ever been to a party?" Elle shook her head in response.  
"Have you ever done anything with a guy?" Elle shook her head again.  
"Do you like me?" She shrugged. Her answer wasn't a direct yes but it wasn't a no either. Campbell had taken an obvious interest in her, He was good looking, charismatic and by the looks of his house, rich.  
"Elle, do you even know what sex is?" Elle blushed and tried to hid her face.  
"Yes," she murmured. Of course, she knew what sex was but she only the basics.  
"You're very pretty Elle, come with me to my room. I won't touch you without permission but trust me my bedroom is more comfortable and better smelling than this storages room.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah ok I will finish soon.


End file.
